digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon World Tour, Pt. 1
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Hiro Masaki (En:) Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) Takao Yoshizawa |chief animation director=Tomoko Itou |art=Tetsuhiro Shimizu |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) January 14, 2001 (En:) April 7, 2001 |continuity= }} The DigiDestined set off on their world-saving mission. Davis teams up with Mimi and the American DigiDestined in New York, while Kari and Izzy encounter the Hoi Brothers in Hong Kong. Synopsis drops off the in various places around the world. Tai and T.K. in Paris, France. Joe and Cody in Sydney, Australia. Sora and Yolei in Moscow, Russia. Izzy and Kari in Hong Kong. Imperialdramon Dragon Mode stops in Miami, Florida, USA. There, Davis, Ken and Matt up with . Michael takes them to an airport where he tells Ken and Matt to take a helicopter to Mexico. While he and Davis take a private jet to New York. Michael's father, Michel J. Barton, happens to be the jet's pilot and Davis recognizes him as a Hollywood movie star. At Niagra Falls, a ShogunGekomon is resting on the falls with the US army on stand-by in case it attacks. An arrives and catches the attention of the US army. The commanding officer observes the Airdramon with binoculars and is surprised to see a child riding on the Digimon. The child is revealed to be Tatum. She and Airdramon communicate with the ShogunGekomon and convinces it to follow them to New York. With the Digimon loose around America handing towards New York, the citizens of the city evacuate. Mimi manages to sneak away from her parents and runs back towards New York. Mimi and use numerous flashlights to turn a street into a run-way for Michael's jet to land safely in New York. Mimi tells them that the plan is to bring all the Digimon loose in America to Central Park. They meet up with one of Gennai's clones—Benjamin who thought of the plan. Michael's father just sits by and eats food from Japan. The American DigiDestined , Steve, Lou, and bring the Digimon they rounded up all over America to New York. As Phil and his partner Digimon, , walk near Rockefeller Center, a Cherrymon became hostile after seeing the center's Christmas Tree light up. Phil and Flarerizamon try to calm it down but fail. Phil calls for help and Davis, Mimi and Michael respond. Benjamin gives Palmon one of 's DigiCores which allows her to digivolve into . Davis and Michael have and digivolve into and respectively. They fly to Rockefeller Center to help Phil. The Cherrymon, however, overpowers them. Luckily, Maria, Lou and Steve arrive with their respective partners, , and . They introduce themselves and assist in dealing with the Cherrymon. They defeat it and proceed to bring it as well as all the other Digimon to Central Park. Lillymon makes one last inspection of New York to make sure that there are no more Digimon scattered around. While doing so, Mimi's parents spot her and follow her, knowing she would lead them to Mimi. On the way to Central Park, Tatum meets up with them, Lou and Davis get acquainted with each other and Phil rests on the Cherrymon. With all the Digimon gathered in Central Park, Davis sends them back to the . The American DigiDestined are amazed by the Digital Gate and cheer for a job well done. Mimi's parents then arrive and ask what happened to the Digimon. The DigiDestined pretend not to know what they're talking about. Meanwhile in Hong Kong, a Mojyamon frightens the locals and the Poi Brothers' grandfather attempts to stop it. Thinking that the Mojyamon is an evil spirit, he throws a talisman at it. The Mojyamon attacks the old man but is rescued by the three Poi Brothers. The Poi Brothers each have a as a partner Digimon and have them digivolve into . They defeat the Mojyamon. Not long after, Izzy and Kari arrive. The Poi Brothers and Izzy and Kari have a problem communicating but Jackie, Gennai's Chinese counterpart, clears things up for them. The Poi Brothers develop a crush on Kari and decide to help out and bring the Digimon in Hong Kong to Kowloon Park. Dien, a Vietnamese DigiDestined, Yue Hong, a Chinese DigiDestined, and their partners, and respectively bring the Digimon scattered around Asia to Kowloon Park in Hong Kong. However at the border of China and India, the Chinese Army thinks that the Digimon are hostile monsters and prevents Mina and her partner, , from bringing the Digimon from India into China. Mina does not want to start a battle and calls for help. Izzy receives her call and he, Kari and the oldest Poi Brother go to assist her. and volunteer to act as decoys while the DigiDestined lead the Digimon into China. Izzy and Kari refuse the idea and instead, Kari has the eldest Poi Brother's Octomon communicate with the Chinese Army. The Octomon uses the ink from its weapon to write 你好 (which means "Hello") on the side of a mountain for the Chinese Army to see. The Chinese Army begins to wonder if the "monsters" possess intelligence and returns the greeting. Izzy then has the Poi Brother have his Octomon explain the situation to the Chinese Army. With the Chinese Army convinced that the Digimon are harmless, Mina and the Digimon from India are allowed entrance to China. With all the Digimon in Kowloon Park, Kari sends them back to the Digital World. The act of sending the Digimon back to the Digital World shocks Mina and Yue Hong while the Poi Brothers and Dien are amazed by it. The eldest Poi Brother shakes Kari's hand as thanks. The two younger Poi Brothers get jealous and begin to push each other for a chance to shake Kari's hand. Meanwhile in Japan, a small boy named Takashi Yoshizawa sits sad and alone on a swing, as sits down next to him. Featured characters (24) *Michel J. Barton (25) *Tatum (28) *Satoe Tachikawa (29) *Keisuke Tachikawa (29) *Mimi Tachikawa (31) * (45) *Lou (47) *Steve (51) * (53) *Poi Brothers' grandfather (63) *Poi Brothers (64) *Yue Hong (70) *Dien (72) *Mina (75) *Takashi Yoshizawa (76) |c4= * (2) * (2) * (2) * (2) * (2) * (2) * (20) * (21) * (22) * (22) * (31) *Chuumon (41) * (42) * (65) |c5= * (17) * (27) *Tyrannomon (33) *DarkTyrannomon (33) *Bakemon (36) *Kuwagamon (37) *Devidramon (37) *Sukamon (40) *Centarumon (45) *Tuskmon (47) * (47) *Frigimon (50) *Raremon (52) *RedVegiemon (53) * (53) * (57) * (58) * (60) * (61) *Mojyamon (62) * (66) * (70) *Meramon (74) |c6= *ShogunGekomon (26) *Monzaemon (35) *Parrotmon (37) *Okuwamon (44) *'Cherrymon' (53) * (59) * (67) * (68) *Mammothmon (73) * (77) |c7= * (1) |c11= *Benjamin (43) *Jackie (69) }} Digimon Analyser No Digimon are analysed in this episode. Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Dad always gets the munchies whenever he flies." :—'Michael', observing his father's eating habits. "Every time I turn around, there's more Gennais and more DigiDestined! I'm out of the loop!" :—'Davis' seems to be lost enough as it is, after seeing Benjamin. Other notes . In the English dub, the subtitle "Hell's Target" is removed despite the logo being kept in Japanese. *In the original version, during the battle with Cherrymon, the insert song Now is the time!! plays. This is replaced by generic music in the English dub. *The conflict between the Hoi Brothers and Izzy and Kari is originally a language barrier, as neither Izzy nor Kari understand Chinese (either Mandarin or their native dialect which is close to Cantonese). Apparently it is Mandarin, because Kari says a couple of words in Mandarin, namely "Hello" (你好, Simplified and Traditional) and "Thank you" (谢谢 or 謝謝). In the English dub, the conflict is in Izzy's complex explanation of the situation. *When asked by Kēsuke Tachikawa if he saw any monsters, Davis originally says "Merry Christmas, Mr. Tachikawa!". *The following timestamps in the Japanese version are removed from the English dub: **"2002 December 24th, USA, Miami Beach, 10.15pm (Tokyo, 25th, 12.15pm)" **"2002 December 24th, USA, Niagara Falls, 11pm (25th, 1pm)" sic **"2002 December 25th, USA, New York, Manhattan, 2am (Tokyo, 25th, 4pm)" **"2002 December 25th, USA, New York, 3am (Tokyo, 25th, 5pm)" **"2002 December 25th, China, Hong Kong, Nathan Road, 12pm (Tokyo, 25th, 1pm)" **"2002 December 25th, China, Hong Kong, Kowloon Park, 2.30pm (Tokyo, 25th, 3.30pm)" File:2-40 DubCh-01 JP.png|''Shoot the Darkness'' s Japanese poster File:2-40 DubCh-01 US.png|The dub poster with the removed subtitle |DIGIMON REFERENCES= |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *Many real-world locations are seen in this episode: **Davis and Veemon arrive in , . **ShogunGekomon is seen bathing in . **Davis and Veemon are flown to , . **The Poi Brothers fight Mojyamon in , . **The DigiDestined in Asia meet up at , . **Real-locations where the Control Spires were destroyed: ***Brandenburg Gate in Berlin, ***Schonbrunn Palace in Vienna, *Davis says that the pilot of the jet was in his favourite movie, then a poster appears showing the movie with the actors' names. The movie appears to imitate , and the names are based on real Hollywood actors, for example: **Michel J. Barton— **Jodie Forrest— **Allen Ford— **Nicoras Deeley— **Alec Willams— **John Lenz— *Mimi's parents own a *Cherrymon climbs a skyscraper and beats its chest in defiance, as does the titular ape of . *Jackie, Gennai's Hong Kong counterpart, is presumeably named after . To that end, it could also be assumed that Benjamin, Gennai's American counterpart, is named after . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Davis, Mimi, Kari and Izzy announce the episode title in the Japanese episode. *The Poi Brothers' grandfather was, for a short while, seen with Jackie practicing Kung-Fu in Kowloon Park. }} de:Mit vereinten Kräften